Quite A Switch
by Neo6
Summary: Dana Scully switches bodies with someone from another dimension.


Falling. Screaming. The stillness of the air cuts through the mind like ten thousand jagged knives waiting for the deed to be done. Where is everyone? Where did my life go? Strong and sure currents of wind curtail around me as my soul is sucked dry and my body is left an empty carcass of lost promises and hopes.  
  
"Girls, it's ten after six. Time to get up," a feminine voice musters. "You have to go to school."  
  
A bright light enters the room and encourages me to open my eyes. I'm cold, tired, and I don't feel like facing the inevitable. All I wish is to be catapulted to another dimension. "I'm getting up," I reluctantly say. I grab a blanket and settle on the couch. A steaming cup of coffee awaits me. Thank God for caffeine.  
  
"We need to get going early today. Liz is coming at seven to pick up her truck," my mom says.  
  
"I stayed up until midnight last night doing that biology project. No wonder I'm so tired this morning," Stephanie says. "You are lucky that you went to bed early, Cheryl."  
  
I barely acknowledge the comment, as I slip further away from the world of the living. My eyelids grow heavy as everything disappears.  
  
  
  
Special Agent Dana Scully could not wait until she got home for a nice and long relaxing bath. The day had started out bad with her alarm clock not working, creating a decorative coffee stain on her blouse, facing the usual crap from Mulder at work, facing the usual crap from Skinner, and having her cell phone go dead. What a day.  
  
It was five o'clock when she decided it was time to go home. Right after she unlocked her door, she dropped everything and fell over onto the sofa. She didn't bother to do anything except to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Cheryl.wake up! You have fifteen minutes until we leave.with or without you. Get going!" a loud voice exclaims. Where am I? Did I fall asleep in the office? No, Mulder doesn't have a woman's voice.  
  
Dana Scully wakes up from her blissful sleep. She groggily opens her eyes, and is shocked at what she sees. Was I kidnapped? The room she was in looked like a living room in someone's house.not her own. This must be a dream, she thinks.  
  
Who are these people? A middle-aged woman is hurriedly walking around the living room and kitchen, getting ready to leave somewhere. A teenaged girl is loading her backpack full of schoolbooks. A little brown and black dog is shivering on the floor, looking at the girl expectantly. Scully looked down at herself and was petrified to find out that she was not herself. She rushed to the nearest restroom in the house that she could find and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?!" Scully definitely was not herself. What happened to me? She looked like a teenaged girl with long auburn hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm not me.oh my god."  
  
"What's wrong with you? I thought that you were attacked or something," the girl said.  
  
"What did you do to me? What did you do with Mulder? I'll kick your ass if you don't tell me. I am a federal agent!" Scully exclaimed. Her head was pounding and she just wished she was herself, home, and with Mulder.  
  
"Funny, Cheryl. You are a dork. You aren't even dressed yet!" the other girl said.  
  
"Cheryl? My name is Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI. Where did you put my badge and gun? You people will be arrested for this, and I'll make sure of it," Scully barked. "And what happened to me?" she said, looking in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Mommy, Cheryl's gone psycho," the girl called out. "She's calling herself Scully, is asking where Mulder is, and probably has been watching too many old reruns of The X-Files."  
  
"How do you know about the X-Files? That's confidential FBI information. Who are you?" Scully asks. She is really upset now and misses her old life.  
  
"My name is Stephanie, and stop acting like an idiot. We have to go to school!" she said.  
  
What is the use? Scully thinks. Just go along with it. You are making things worse by causing a ruckus here. Maybe it's just a really weird dream.  
  
Taking one last look in the mirror and in awe, she left the bathroom and got dressed for "school."  
  
  
  
I have to get ready for school!!! What time is it? Oh no.  
  
"Mommy? Stephanie? Where am I?" I ask to myself. The atmosphere looks extremely familiar. Is this from The X-Files? Scully's apartment!  
  
"No way." I whisper in pure joy. "Mulder!" Does this mean that he is here, too? In this dimension? I hope this isn't a dream. Make it reality!  
  
If I'm in Scully's apartment, on Scully's couch, does this make me Scully? I look down at my clothes, my hands, and I feel my short hair.I am!  
  
"This is unreal. Where's the cell phone?" I ask myself. I look around and find it on the coffee table. Good thing I memorized Mulder's phone number! 


End file.
